Hold On Me
by BlameThePlotBunnies
Summary: "She might have let him walk to the edge a few times, but she'd never let him jump. For that he would be eternally grateful." An opening, really. Likely to become a series, if anyone is interested in seeing more. both genres are only hinted at so far, and the sherlock/oc pairing is past... for now! Please read and review if you enjoy, ta!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so i've been up to my neck in work and stuff and i'm aware i haven't been updating as often as i'd like, so i've been digging in my files and found you some peace offerings :) this is (obviously) one of them, and its more of a teaser to see if you'd like more of this, and maybe to re-kindle my enthusiasm for it while we're at it. **

**The title is of the song Hold On Me by Phixx which absolutely and totally sums up the relationship between Sherlock and Carly (oc) and is a must to listen to to get the whole feel of this story :)**

**enjoy!**

"Oh my God… Lock?"

Sherlock Holmes froze in his tracks. There was only one person who was actually allowed to call him Lock. He turned very slowly to face the owner of the voice. Carly was a girl - now a young woman, he mentally corrected as he took in her skinny jeans; leather boots; low cut, fashionably long vest top; and leather jacket - and one that he'd never thought he'd see again. Meeting her here, at a crime scene of all places… well, he didn't believe in fate, and he didn't follow a faith, but that was not to say that he didn't secretly hope that there was someone calling the shots, because otherwise there was just him, and that thought scared him more than he could comprehend.

"It _is _you! What are you _doing_ here?!" Carly exclaimed, dragging him out of his thoughts; ignoring his dumbstruck expression and leaning into hug him. The hug shocked him back into life, and he hurriedly embraced her, letting her go very quickly.

"Carly! It's been a long time…" He tailed off awkwardly. All those fancy words he knew, and he couldn't find even one to say when faced with her, with the memories of the things they done, of all those long summer nights, so long ago. The silence between them stretched on. He was almost relieved when he heard Lestrade calling his name "Er, I'm on a case. I've got to…" He tailed off again, gesturing over his shoulder at the crime scene.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Duty calls." She reached out and shook his hand, leaving her card in his leather gloved palm when she pulled away. She glanced back over her shoulder to smile at him, as beautiful and blinding as he remembered, "See you round Lock."

"Yeah…" He breathed, watching her go, almost mesmerised. His gazed drifted slowly to the card in his hand. He stared at it. Carly Hallwood. Black ink. Fancy letters. Heavy, expensive card. Tasteful. So Carly. He almost jumped out of his skin when Lestrade yelled for him again. Hurrying in the Inspector's direction, Sherlock passed a bin. He knew that was where he should put that card. Carly was his past, and that was a time better forgotten, but somehow, he just couldn't. Carly had been… special. She'd known him at his worst, and she'd still stayed. She might have let him walk to the edge a few times, but she'd never let him jump. For that he would be eternally grateful. He shoved the card deep into his coat pocket and ducked under the blue and white police tape to join his favourite impatient police officer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Unbeta'd and dashed off in a hurry. All bugger-ups mine. Enjoy!**

Mycroft Holmes had been reviewing the security tapes documenting his little brother's escapades around the city that day, as was his bedtime habit of late, (it was better than snaffling a slice of two of cake from the kitchen that he'd feel bad about later). Usually it provided him with a few opportunities to winch, mentally face-palm and generally wind down from his day - or, more frequently days - spent around people who's every word was carefully weighed and measured before it was used. He would never admit it, but it was alarmingly refreshing to see someone being so bluntly and unapologetically rude to people. Today however, rudeness was not the thing with which he was pre-occupied. It was Her. What the hell was She doing back? He'd sworn he'd never let her get close to his emotionally stunted little brother again. Especially not now, when he'd got everything panning out so nicely with his new 'flat-mate'. With a sigh, he lifted the receiver of the nearby telephone.

"Anthea, put surveillance on Miss Carly Hallwood. I want to know everything she does, everyone she she sees and everywhere she goes, with immediate effect should it involve my brother." He replaced the receiver with exaggerated care and returned his now troubled gaze to the freeze-framed image on the screen of his laptop. Sherlock and Carly locked in an awkward embrace. It had already begun, if he wasn't much mistaken. The game, as the youngest Holmes was so fond of saying, was on.

"Myc? Are you coming to bed?" Gregory Lestrade was standing in his office doorway, wearing nothing but a towel. Who'd have thought he'd end up with that in his life? Who'd have predicted that perfection wanting him?

He smiled softly, masking the most part of his worries "Of course, Gregory, I was just tying up some loose ends."

"All pretty bows now yeah?"

"For the moment at least."

"Well, let's live in the moment then…" Greg replied, licking his lips and letting the towel drop as he turned and strolled, oh so nonchalantly, towards Mycroft's bedroom.

Well, he thought, as he got to his feet, closing his laptop with one hand and raising the other to the ceiling in a stretch, there wasn't really an awful lot he could do but wait. If she got in contact a second time, he'd abduct her and give her the third degree.

Little was he to know that by the time she got in contact with Sherlock again it would be too late for that.


End file.
